It takes 2
by desichan17
Summary: a quick sasodei one-shot. im trying to improve my writting of certain relationships. this is a friship with a hidden crush in a part-fantasy world. i hope its good!


The sky was a deep grey, not a once of color other then that dull shade filled the sky.

Normally people would be locked away in their houses, but that theory was not so true.

For among the maze of roads that designed the city, two forms were in the rain.

At work actually.

But not any kind of work just any old person could do…

"Duck!!!"

As the head moved down, a sword swung above slicing through the black mass that had charged towards them.

The blade slicing through the creature, causing it to cry out.

As it hit the ground, it gurgled gently, dissolving into the ground.

Both figures stood strait, exchanging a look.

Blue eyes glanced at the black spot, their nose cringing up in disgust.

"Gross"

"Oh shut up, I just saved your ass"

He simply rolled his eyes, and then turned to his partner.

The blonde clasped his hands together, wearing an all too fake smile.

"Oh thank you sooo very much master! I was in SUCH dire need of those big muscles to save me!! How can me, a mere damsel, repay you?!"

"……no need to exaggerate."

The blonde smirked.

"Good point…you've got as much muscle as a toothpick"

"Why you!!"

Deidara let out a laugh and jumped back.

Bad move.

The heel of his knee high black boot sunk into something soft. Too soft.

"fuck"

He turned and gasped when the creature below his foot let out a hiss.

"Master!!!"

Sasori cast a glance, staring at deidara in shock.

In 2 seconds he really HAD got himself in trouble.

The blonde cast sasori a quick look, before jumping back. Pointing all his fingers together, he thrust them through the creature that was aiming for his head.

It let out a loud screech, and crumbed to the ground, dissolving as the other had.

Deidara stared at the black gunk on his hand, and let out a light shriek, brining a smile to sasori's lips.

"Moron I swear"

"Fuck off!!!"

The blue eyed boy wiped the gunk on the tan pants of his uniform, shaking his arm.

"sooo nasty!!!"

"………uh…huh…."

Hazel eyes continued to stay at the other in a lazy manner, causing deidara to throw him a glare.

"Why you…."

Before he spoke, a smirk laced his face.

He knew how to beat this redhead menace!'

"Pipsqueak!"

Deidara took a step back, before running off.

Sasori stood still, letting the words sink in. then they hit.

"BRAAAAAAT!!!!!!"

Deidara let out a loud laugh, never breaking his pace.

He knew his 'master' was sensitive about his height….especially since his younger partner was a few good inches above him.

After a few moments, deidara slowed his pace, letting sasori catch up with him.

The redhead glared at the boy, whom let out a hearty laugh.

"Come on master!! Lighten up!!"

He patted the others back, whom only sighed.

"Deidara….your too loose"

'You're too uptight"

He smiled and looked at the road before them.

It was still. Quite.

Never a good sign.

"So….shall we finish up this little area and head home?"

"…gladly. Im tired already"

"…..old man"

"who's carrying a blade?"

"………"

Sasori gave a faint smile, gently shaking his head.

They always got into these little pointless arguments. Not that he was complaining.

He was rather fond of these fights….not that he would EVER admit it.

"Oi! Master!"

Sasori turned and realized deidara a was a few feet away from him.  
Catching up with the boy, they stepped into the center of the town, skilled eyes surveying the area.

"…master"

sasori nodded and sighed.

He glanced at his left hand, the one clad in silver fingerless gloves. His strongest weapon…..his eyes drifted to his right hand, which was covered by the long sleeve of his light blue kimono top. His most dangerous weapon.

Gently pulling up the sleeve, he reviled a hand with a long black glove on.

With a slight smile and knelt, roughly slamming his palm into the ground.

Deidara silently watched.

The force of the hit didn't seem like much, but within a moment, rocks from the street shot up into the air, before falling back onto the cobble stone.

The blonde still remained silently, clenching and unclenching his left hand which was clad in a matching silver glove.

The most useful weapon for people like them.

Deidara almost laughed at the thought. People.

When had he started thinking of himself as a person, and stopped only seeing a weapon?

"Dei!"

Blue eyes blinked as the haze of thoughts dissolved away

The street was coming to life.

From the spot where rocks had flown up, large black blobs were slinking onto the cobblestone.

Sasori sighed, staring at the hole closest to him.

They were like rabbits, pouring from a bottomless pit.

Oh well.

Pointing all his fingers together like deidara had before, he slid into a fighting stance.

These dark demons really got on his nerves from time to time.

Deidara seemed to since his friend's frustration for he moved from his spot to sasori's side.

He gave him a gentle smile and chuckled.

"Master….you seem to have lots on your mind….and you suck at fighting when you're worried"

Sasori threw him a glare, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

The blonde cast the dark demons a smile, before pointing the fingers of his gloved hand.

Taking in a breath, and shot forward, and headed strait into the growing mass.

Sasori was about to stop the blonde, but then thought better of it.

Instead, he deiced to watch the boy.

It had been a long time since he watched deidara fight.

His hazel eyes were entranced at the site before him.

Deidara had always been graceful.

Probably do to the fact that his body was leaner and curved them most men.

His strange figure aloud him to be more flexible, bending out of the way of a bit or scratch.

Not to mention he was very agile.

Pushing off the ground, he kicking into the air, curving his back. This causing him to do a flip over the mass. Landing on the other side.

Spinning a bit, he kicking a few out of the way, before side stepping yet another attack.

Within moments, the boy had gracefully moved his away through the mass, cutting them all to shreds.

He finally stood still, gently placing his hands on his hips.

His blue eyes gazed into sasori's hazel ones.

"Um…."

Deidara gave his partner a warm smile.

"How did I do danna?"

Sasori gulped, looking away from the boy, staring at the dissolving black masses.

The blonde walked over, the smile never fading.

"See master? I can fight better then you because even with something on my mind, im still useful."

Sasori gave him a faint glare. The blonde ignored it.

"Master, you relay too much on skills and not enough on instincts!"

"….you relay too much in instincts and not enough on skills…which is why you never train"

Deidara stuck out his tounge, gently poking the others head.

"No need master. Im good enough"

He drew his arm back and thrust it forward; right over sasori's left shoulder.

The redhead gulped, and cast a look behind him.

A dark demon was dissolving.

"How did you?"

"Instincts"

"Oh fuck you"

Deidara let out a light laugh, leaning on sasori.

"Heh…you know despite your old geezer attitude you're an awesome partner."

Sasori glared at the boy, and sighed.

"Let's head home already"

"Yes master!!"

Deidara turned and started to walk down the road towards their home.

Even though the fight had already ending, sasori's eyes still lingered on the blonde.

Not a detailed missed his gaze.

The way his hair blew hind him in the wind, the soft sway of his hips, the way his clothes hung a bit loose on his slim body.

A stronger wind blew, ruffling the clothes more.

The band around his waist was very loose, to the kimono top flew up a bit and parted, showing off a bit of his side.

The skin was nicely tanned and looked soft enough to touch, which sasori's fingers tingled to do.

But he force when the shirt blew up more, reviling more skin.

For sasori set site on the thing that made him force a wall behind them.

Thin black lines that were arranged in a tangled mess, starting below the pants line, and up above his hip to his sides.

It was a mark that one gets when a black demon bits them.

Rarely any have ever been bitten and lived to see the next day.

Black demons are known for ripping apart their victims.

That or the intense pain from the toxins in their body kills them.

Yet…deidara struts around, free as a bird as if there was not a flaw on his body.

But THAT flaw…..well it wasn't the fact that he HAD it that made sasori build that wall….but his cause for getting it…..

There was a break out of demons in the village.

Dark demons.

The village was hysteric, unable to fight the beasts.

That's when they decided to take their 'weapons' and use them to fight off the demons.

They even sent children.

Though…when the children were sent to the front line….black demons showed up.

Then…the mother black demon showed up. She was quite pissed people were harming her babies.

Maybe its animal instincts to go for the weak….or maybe it was because that small child was standing near one of its babies.

For what ever reason, the mother black demon attacked the smallest child in the group.

But it didn't wind up getting its target.

Deidara had either a rush of heroism, or a rush of thrill…perhaps stupidity.

Either way, the blonde had run over and tackled the child, covering the smaller one with his own body.

Never had a scream been louder then when the beast sunk its teeth into the boy's lower side.

And yet…..even through the pain, he never budge off the child.

He even hugged the child close and rolled away from the beast, through this caused the teeth to be ripped from his skin.

And yes, even after that, he carried the child to safety far from the village and cleaned him up before collapsing himself.

Why the hell did he have to save that child?

If he didn't…..he could still be living in that old village, with the others whom would praise him.

Not like now, where they were the scorn of every place they set foot in.

No…instead the dumbass had to save that child.

Why did he have to save that child? The child with messy red hair………

"Master!!!"

Sasori looked up to see deidara well down the road.

The blonde gave him a cheery smile that seemed to make him glow; hell it even made the dull grey sky not look so bad.

When he saw sasori looking, the smile grew brighter, if possible, and he waved to him happily.

"Any day now master! Id truly loves a bath right now!!!!"

Sasori blinked, and sighed.

It was his entire fault for that damn curse on his soft tan skin….and yet he smiled at him so warmly, called him with the up most respect and even worked as hard as he could each day to get sasori to smile.

It was so fucking perfect. So why the hell was he in sasori's life?

That day….so long ago…..

Despite his inhuman difference, he WAS perfect….

_heh! Silly! You're not a 'weapon'! You're a little boy…and a very cute one!"_

_"Hey!!"_

_"Heh…see…look? Im like you too! I can do the same thing you can! Only with my right hand….we're two of the same!!"_

_"…r-really?"_

_"Yep! Hey…..since we're clearly not going to be aloud back there….how about we set out on our own hmmm? Like a long road trip!!"_

_"y-you'll stay? With me? After what I caused?!?!"_

_"…oh these? HA! __Battle__ wounds make you tough!! Besides….your fun to tease!! Let's do it! You and me, out in the wild open! Free as can be!!!"_

_"…i-i….i like the sound of that…"_

Heh….it was hard to believe he was two years older then the blonde.

Sasori was 10 then they were attacked…..lil' dei was only 8 when that damned mark was burned into his life, tinting his perfect body.

Though despite it…..he was so happy, so pure.

Nothing bothered him, nothing cooled his fire.

As he walked along, sasori started to run through all his times with the blonde.

……he truly loved being with the blonde.

Or….did he love….the blonde?

Looking up, he saw the slender boy leaning against an aged building, staring at the sky.

The grey clouds were parting, letting bits of the sunrise pour through.

Deidara smiled gently, basking in the bits of sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Sasori knew deidara mint the sky…but his eyes were locked not eh blonde's profile.

"Yes…..you are"

'Hm?"

Blue eyes glanced over at him.

"Master? You mumbled…."

"….nothing. Your right"

He walked over to deidara's side, staring at the sky, leaning against eh wall as well.

Deidara smiled and tilted, resting his head on sasori's shoulder.

"MHz….tired…."

sasori chuckled gently, patting deidara's head, before letting his hand slid down, his fingers brushing his silky locks.

"Rest then….we can sleep here…."

Sasori slid down so he was crossed-legged.

Deidara took the invitation, quickly lying down.

"…..just till the sun's fully resin"

He cuddled close to sasori, resting his head in the others lap.

Sasori nodded, running his fingers through the others hair, earning content sigh.

His hazel eyes looked over every inch of the blonde, before looking back at the sunrise.

He secretly prayed that this would be the longest sunrise ever........


End file.
